The present invention relates to a security policy user interface.
Electronic documents, such as word processing documents and electronic mail, can be distributed to millions of computer users. To prevent unintended recipients from accessing a document that contains sensitive information, security mechanisms, such as public key infrastructure (PKI) security, are commonly used.
Different security mechanisms can enforce security of a document differently. For example, some security mechanisms can require a certificate for access to a document, while others can require a password for access to a document, and some security mechanisms can require both. Security mechanisms can limit a type or types of access granted to a document. For example, one type of security mechanism can limit access of a first user to print-only access (e.g., the first user can only print a document) and limit access of a second user to read and copy access (e.g., the second user can read the document and copy the document).